Kisses for Kel
by Ally-Marty
Summary: Drabble set. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns everything, I own nothing. It's too sad!**

**A/N: These drabbles were inspired by abyssgirl's take on Kel's kissing life. I put them all together, rather than posting them in a series, because I thought of them as a oneshot. I hope that's okay - I'm still kind of new at this.**

**

* * *

****Kisses for Kel**

**Crushing**

He had sweaty palms and eager gray eyes as he looked into Kel's dreamy hazel eyes. His moist lips brushed the back of her hand as he asked for another dance. He enjoyed the thrill of his strangely nervous reaction to holding her so close. Kel was his first crush; he wanted so badly to impress this person that he admired - and loved - so much. He was fearless. He was clumsy. He clung to Kel as he stepped on her toes - again. For him, the music ended all too soon. The light tickle of her lips against his still-smooth cheek as she politely thanked him for the dance nearly made him faint with joy. Owen kissed Kel's hand again, and hoped she would dance with him once more.

**Longing**

His icy blue eyes were so full of hate, so full of passion. Part of him despised Kel, while the other part wanted her so badly he felt insane. So he watched and he waited. He hoped for the chance to catch her alone and prove to her, once and for all, that she had no place among the men. He wanted to push her down and make her submit to him. He wanted to wipe away her Yamani lump face. He knew she had warm smiles for her friends. He wanted those smiles for himself. He longed to kiss her lips and claim her as his own. He decided he would wait until after his plan to make sure she was no longer a page was complete. He could afford to be patient. Until then, the closest thing to a kiss was to touch her hair, swiftly, as she passed him in the hallway. Joren smiled as he brought his fingers quietly, softly to his lips.

**Aching**

His kisses were gentle and tentative at first, intense and more aggressive as time passed. Stolen kisses in the shadows and corners. They were exciting, thrilling - igniting the first flames of passion in both of them. Kel thought she would want his kisses forever. She almost gave him everything. But the kisses ended all too soon. He was her first romance, her first heartache. Kel knew she didn't truly love him, but the tears still rolled down her face as Cleon bid her farewell to marry another.

**Spinning**

His sapphire blue eyes sparkled mischievously. There were silly giggles after too much ale. Spin of the bottle. Once, twice, three times. It always landed on the same person - imagine that! He knew he shouldn't be taking such unfair advantage of his tipsy friend. They both knew they had had just a little too much of the "good stuff." He promised himself they would just keep things light and fun. These kisses meant nothing. Except ... except, she kept getting better and better after every spin. Her lips were swollen with unquenched passion. He felt his control slipping away and he knew he had to end their game soon or they'd both be sorry. But as Dom looked into Kel's incredibly alluring hazel eyes, he couldn't stop himself from spinning again.

**Healing**

His emerald green eyes stung with tears of compassion and sympathy. He wrapped his strong, lean arms around his best friend's sobbing form. Anger flared and he tightened his hold. How could his cousin have hurt her so much? Hadn't he told Dom that his "ladies' man" ways would come back to haunt him? Hadn't he warned him to never do anything to mislead or hurt Kel? Now Dom had to go away and marry the daughter of a powerful nobleman, so that their "love child" wouldn't bring shame to the family. Why couldn't he have left Kel alone? Neal comforted Kel as best he as he could, but his healer's Gift did not extend to mending a broken heart. Tender kisses into her hair were the best healing he could offer for now.

**Surprising**

His patience was beginning to wear thin. He had endured this seemingly-interminable ceremony with a longing in his soul. Kel stood at his side while the priest droned on. He calmed himself by reflecting on their history - the study groups when they were pages; the tournaments when they were squires; the hard work of building and protecting the refugee cities when they were young knights; the horrors of their rescue mission into Scanra. He sighed and she looked up at him with questioning hazel eyes. He smiled reassuringly at her and made himself concentrate on his vows. He loved her deeply, passionately, and faithfully. There had never been any others in his heart. She was everything he ever wanted, and all that he would ever need. He could barely control himself as he lifted the white gauzy veil from her face. With their long sensuous kiss, which incited hoots and clapping from their assembled family and friends, Merric and Kel began their married life by surprising everyone with the strength and depth of their love.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Thanks!**


End file.
